Behind the Shadows Lie Madness
by Spin Joe
Summary: Sasuke is brought back to Konoha after he killed Itachi. Now without cause or reason to live, how will the last Uchiha face the unexpected chain of the events that he has unknowingly started? Will he manage to fill the emptiness inside him? Summary might change... this one sucks tbh.


**This has been in my head for a while now. I've been thinking about too much to be honest and always came up with different scenarios, changing the plotline, in the end it became one hell of a mess and now I'm starting over and hopefully this leads to somewhere. I already have few ideas on how the story will develop, expect some events featured in cannon, some action scenes (never actually tried writing those tbh), no lemons, maybe some implied sexual themes but that's as far I'll go, parings are going to be a bit different than in cannon (I realise this might trigger some peeps, but I don't really care lmao)**. **Expect a lot of monologue (these are crucial so I advise you not to skip them), there will of course be sufficient amount of dialogue to keep things interesting.**

 **Anyways I hope this doesn't completely suck :P.**

 **Disclaimer: I own a Naruto cup... that's about it as far as owning Naruto goes.**

* * *

"4 years, was it?" spoke Shikamaru as he lay on the ground facing towards the bright blue afternoon sky. The weather was rather pleasant today, fairly warm with a light breeze providing refreshing source of colder air. There were no clouds today however, making Shikamaru wonder why was he exactly facing the sky at all, but then again it's not like there was anything better to do at this moment, he reasoned.

"Something like that... I think" came Choji's indifferent response. Shikamaru looked up at his chubby teammate who was sitting next to him debating whether to open the bag of chips that was resting in his hands for a while now. With a sigh, he eventually put the bag away in his pouch resting on his right hip. "What do you think will happen to him?" He said as he rested his elbows on the ground supporting his back above the grassy ground. He looked questioningly towards Shikamaru who furrowed his brows in thought.

"Well, a normal penalty for a rogue nin is public execution." He said as he rested his hands below his head. "But then again", he continued, "Sasuke's situation is a bit more complicated than that, considering he did no wrong to Konoha himself besides refusing to come along that one time Team 7 confronted him and putting resistance in the process." Shikamaru stopped for a moment as he saw Ino finally making her way towards them. "There is also the fact that he killed Orochimaru and Itachi Uchiha, two top wanted Konoha rogue shinobi. Something like that is not overlooked easily. Ultimately, they might make up a story about him going on a top secret mission to carry out these assassinations. Him being a rogue the mission requirement."

"Discussing Sasuke I see." said Ino as she walked up to them. Shikamaru nodded in response as he looked over at his blonde teammate. Ino shifted her weight to her right leg crossing her arms beneath her chest. "The Hokage's summon hasn't arrived yet, I take it?" Shikamaru and Choji both shuck their heads in unison. Letting out a sigh, Ino set herself next to her two teammates. Just as she did so a masked figure appeared not too far away from them. "Speak of the devil..." she said ironically.

The masked shinobi, wearing the common Hokage's guard uniform, made his way towards the Team 8.  
"Lady Hokage requires your presence at once." came the muffled announcement and with that he disappeared in the same fashion as he appeared.  
"Bothersome'" came the lazy ninja's common response as he ruse himself from the ground.  
"For once I agree." said Ino as both her and Choji followed suit.

* * *

Suffocating is the word Tsunade would use the to describe the current atmosphere engulfing her office. The opened window behind her didn't help one bit to lift tension surrounding her. In fact, the deathly silence of the usually lively and bursting village only added up to the tension.  
The news of the latest events must've reached the ears of the common villagers causing the great amount of anticipation for what is to be done about one Sasuke Uchiha, Tsunade thought. All kinds of rumours were probably already circulating throughout the city.  
Tsunade mussed about current situation they were in. Besides the brat finally returning to the village, there was still the matter of recent news of Akatsuki capturing the host of Seven Tails, in the middle of Mizugakure nonetheless. This meant that they are no longer afraid of direct confrontation, meaning Konoha was soon to be targeted. Preparations for the attack were already done and necessary precautions put to strength, but still, one cannot prepare himself enough against an enemy like Akatsuki. The fact that the Akatsuki were possibly led by no other than supposedly dead Uchiha Madara was even more frightening.

Tsunade was pulled out from here train of thoughts as the doors to her office were suddenly opened, members of Team 10 entering the room.  
Tsunade glanced towards here guests. Team 7, 8, 9 and 10 all gathered here in front of her desk, impatiently awaiting her announcement. She spared them all a quick glance as if to check if everyone was present. 'Even Kakashi isn't late.' she thought comically.  
Finally she stood up glancing over at Shizune who passed several documents on her desk. She turned to her guests and finally spoke.

"I believe you are all aware as to why you are all summoned here, so I won't bother you with any unnecessary speeches. The council has decided what's to be done about Sasuke, however, the information I'm about to tell you is extremely classified. You being Sasuke's comrades is the only reason I'm sharing this information and it is not to be discussed outside of this room. Clear?"

"Yeah, yeah, what have they decided? Get to the point!" interjected the blonde jinchuriki earning him the attention from everyone present.  
Tsunade sighed "I'm getting there brat, if only you could remain silent for few moments." she glared at him with authority in her eyes making Naruto scoff but succumb nonetheless. She continued "As I was saying the information here is to remain secretive. Now, Sasuke is currently being held captive in hospital prison receiving the medical attention he needs until he finally wakes from his coma. After he wakes he will be put under temporary arrest until his public trial. The decision has already been made and the trial is only a formal display. Taking in several circumstances Sasuke is to be put under tight surveillance with no permission to leave the village until further notice. He will have to do D rank missions until he earns our trust again, after which he will be put under probation and eventually reinstated as Konoha shinobi with the rank of Genin." She glanced over at her guests taking in their reactions. Naruto and Sakura were evidently pleased with stoic yet content look in their eyes, Shikamaru was arrogantly smirking probably due to figuring all this out already and the rest remained professionally impassive.

Tsunade continued, "This, however, depends on Sasuke's general will to cooperate, which he will do if he knows what's good for him." The faces of Naruro and Sakura immediately changed.  
"When will we be able to visit him?" Sakura demanded.  
"Kakashi, Gai", she continued ignoring Sakura, "I'm assigning you two as Sasuke's surveillance team, you will be monitoring him until further notice, here are your schedules and duties." she said as both Jounins stepped forward to receive the papers Shizune previously passed on to Tsunade's desk. "Dismissed!" she proclaimed.

"Understood, Lady Hokage!" Both Jounins proclaimed in unison.

"Lady Tsunade, if I may?" Sakura tried as everyone but Naruto made their way towards the exit, but to no avail as Tsunade shot her a look that meant that her decision is final to which Sakura glanced at her shoes as a sign of submission. Naruto stepped closer to her pressing his hand against her back leading her outside to which she obliged.  
As everyone left Tsunade's office after the doors closed Shizune stepped forward next to Tsunade's chair purring her a glass of water. Tsunade gladly accepted the glass and drank away its contents.

"Naruto and Sakura are surely going to disobey you and visit him anyway..." she stated matteroffactly.

"Yes, of course. Which is why I explicited stated in orders given to Kakashi and Gai that they are not to be allowed in at any cost." Tsunade replied.

"Why though? I mean, one visit from those two shouldn't cause that much of problem, no?" Shizune asked as she went through list of Hokage tasks for today.

"Quite the contrary", Tsuade answered, "Sasuke was close to killing them not to long ago and I doubt their little reunion will go smoothly. Sasuke needs to recover first and then meet consequences of his later, this includes Sakura and Naruto, of course, but its too early for that, we don't know how he will react once he wakes up and realises he's back in Konoha."

* * *

"That could have been worse." Shikamaru thought as they all exited the Hokage Tower. He noticed that both Kakashi and Gai were absent, which meant that their mission already begun. He took in the rest of the people present outside. Sakura and Naruto were whispering something, probably debating over visiting Sasuke or not, Hinata and Neji were discussing something in the corner as well, Lee was doing one arm pushups, as usual, Tenten was making her way towards her home along with Shino and Kiba and his teammates were standing next to him discussing where they should go for diner. 'It's already evening, huh?' He thought as he glanced west at the setting sun in the horizon, no clouds again.

"We could all go together for a lovely diner at Yahiko's to celebrate Sasuke's return!" Chohi happily announced gaining the attention of everyone present.

'This is going to be bothersome' thought Shikamaru already assuming where this conversation is going.  
As expected Naruto, Ino and Lee were delighted with the idea, Sakura was conflicted, Shino, Tenten and Hinata were impassive and Kiba and Neji sported disapproving looks. He would put himself along with the impassive group.

"I don't think that is a good idea." stated Neji.

"How come?" asked Naruto eying him wearily.

"Well, basically, Sasuke is considered as a traitor to Konoha. Celebrating a traitor's return isn't something that's viewed with... approval, to say the least."

"Sasuke isn't a traitor though." Naruto countered as he glanced at Neji daring him to disapprove him.

"Tell that to the whole village to be honest. Whether you like it or not, this is his current status and that won't change until he's redeemed himself." Neji stated as he gave Hinata a glance signaling he that its time to form them to take their leave.

"Neji." Hinata called just as he turned causing him to look questioningly towards her. "A simple diner seems harmless. Naruto is just happy that he's teammate is finally back I doubt anyone will mind."

"Lady Hinata, with all due respect I..." he was cut off when Kiba decided to interject.

"You all do realise that Sasuke doesn't give two fucks about each and every one of us? From my viewpoint I don't see a reason for us to celebrate such person's return."

"Hey mut." Ino spoke mockingly, "watch your tongue."

"What did you call me?" Kiba asked slightly provoked.

"Come on guys, let's not fight over this" Shikamaru tried to cool things down but to no avail, Ino was fighting with Kiba, Naruto with Neji, Choji was trying to stay out of it, Lee was getting ready for a friendly "youthful" spar, Hinata and Sakura were trying to calm Neji and Naruto down and if Shikamaru's speculations were correct a hell was about to let louse any moment a sigh he formed a seal and ensnared everyone with his shadow paralysis technique.

"Oi! Shikamaru! Let me go so I can pummel this guy's sorry ass!" Naruto demanded.

"If you all could start acting professional and take your fighting on the training grounds instead of the Hokage Tower front yard that'd be great. Not to mention we are in a public place." Shikamaru said annoyed.

"That's not really helpful Shikamaru." Choji pointed out to him, as their friends were glaring daggers at each other.

"Heh, I guess you are right, how troublesome." Shikamaru replied. "Anyway, as far as diner is concerned who doesn't want to come he's free not to come, no need to make a fuss about it, besides no one has to know the reason for this little gathering." He finished as he released his technique. His little speech seemed to have worked as no one objected to his proposal besides few muffled whispers of annoyance. Naruto, Sakura, Choji, Ino, Lee, Tenten, Hinata and Shino as expected started making their way towards Yahiko's. Of course Neji and Kiba reluctantly followed suit because Hinata. 'Yep, everything went as planned.' he thought as he joined them.

* * *

 _"I'm sorry Sasuke. There won't be next time."_

Sasuke woke up with a jolt but found his movements restricted. He continued to rattle until his conscious settled in making him analyse his current situation. First he noted that he was laying facing upwards with constraints wrapped around his entire body unabling him to move a muscle. He was most likely tied to a bed due to the comfortable surface he was laying on. Before he could make any further assumptions he noticed that his sight was obscured by a wrap around his head, covering his eyes.

"So, you are finally awake." came an all to familiar deep male voice but Sasuke couldn't bring himself to remember which voice was it. He panicked for a moment and started rattling again desperate to brake free.  
"Now, now. Relax, you are safe. Although, debatable how safe depending on your choice of actions in the following few days." said the same voice again.  
This time Sasuke recognised the voice it was no other than "Kakashi." said Sasuke as he finally settled back into his bed not making a single movement anymore. The realisation hit him. He was in Konoha.  
"Welcome back, Sasuke." said Kakashi cheerfully as Sasuke heard him stand up from his position. "I'll let the nurse notify Lady Hokage of your awakening. She is going to be most delighted to hear the news."  
Sasuke could feel his former sensei smirking under his mask. He found soon that he didn't care. He finally reached his long time goal and if he was quite honest with himself he didn't expect to live through his fight with Itachi but fate would have it otherwise.

Quite frankly he was tired of it all, he went through vigorous training, battled on and, fought numerous shinobi, went through many disgusting Orochimaru's experiments and afterwards killed him just so he could achieve his goal. Now he was back here, in Konoha, his supposed home. He inwardly laughed at that thought. Home. How can a place where he's seen as a traitor be called home? How can anywhere be his home? All he ever did was deceive and use people around him. In the end, everyone, including Hebi, were just mere tools for him to obtain his goal and now that he has, they've become useless to him. They couldn't even get to him before Konoha did. Now he was at Konoha's mercy. He smirked almost painfully as he thought about how ironic this is, the user becomes the used.

"I'll be honest with you, not everyone is happy to have you back, although you already knew that, didn't you?" said Kakashi as he returned to his room. "Although taking in certain circumstances your betrayal will most likely be overlooked... you did kill top two most wanted Konoha rogue shinobi after all." he said waiting for any reaction from his former subordinate. When he received none he continued "Make no mistake though, you are definitely going to be put under a tight surveillance for a while, until Konoha can trust you again that is. However, that solely depends on wether or not you wish to earn that trust again."

"What happened to Itachi's body?" Sasuke demanded ignoring Kakashi's monologue.

"Oh that. Well, when we found you his body was already engulfed in strong Amaterasu flames, no one will be salvaging his body if that's what you meant." replied Kakashi as he carefully eyed Sasuke awaiting any sort of reaction. He wasn't expecting the brief look of disappointment on his features before they shifted back to his practised stoic ones.  
"If that's all, I'll leave you to your thoughts until Lady Hokage drops you a visit." said Kakashi as he exited the room.

'That is a bit disappointing.' Sasuke thought. He was hoping he would have his brother's eyes just in case he lost his sight at one point. Then again did he really need them? He hasn't even awakened his Mangekyo and for all he knew he never will, he doesn't have a single person he cares for in order for that to happen. He did cut off all his ties in the end after all.  
'Itachi is dead...' mussed Sasuke to himself. He doesn't think that fact has yet sunk in. It seemed so unbelievable back then when he encountered Itachi for the first time after the massacre, difference between them was immeasurable. Even years after that when he finally decided to face him and convinced himself that he was ready, deep down he doubted himself. He did come out as a winner in the end but...  
Dropping the subject, he thought about Kakashi's words and pondered whether he really wants to become a Konoha shinobi again. Taking into the account that he's currently their prisoner that they can dispose at any moment, he's position wasn't exactly good looking. However, they want to control the Sharringan and make the best use of him possible, getting rid of him isn't exactly beneficial. He'll become their tool no doubt. The thought alone made him shake in anger. Calming himself down, he thought through his options. He doesn't really have a choice now, does he?

.

.

.

He'll play along with their game. For now.

* * *

 **Don't know when I'll post next time but I'll try to make it in the following two weeks, got college and shit...**


End file.
